


Heartbreak

by WolfieChan12



Series: Heartache [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, Breakup, M/M, Non-Despair AU, Togami experiencing legitimate emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieChan12/pseuds/WolfieChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hears the soft gasp that escapes Naegi and crosses his arms over his chest. Silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr follower of mine suggested I write a sequel, I suppose, to Heartache from Togami's perspective. I stupidly named it "Heartbreak". Oops.

 

                With surprisingly shaky hands – something he’s never been used to and rarely ever experiences – he slowly scrolls through his contact list until he spots Naegi’s number. The contact picture is simply a picture of Naegi smiling; a little gold star sits next to said image, as the contact is favourited. Slowly, Togami brings his thumb down on the _message_ button.

                It’s Saturday morning, just past eleven.

                Togami slowly types out his message – _“We need to talk. Come over as soon as you can.”_ – and then he places his phone in his pocket and waits. He doesn’t expect to get a reply. As he moves towards his couch and sits, he sighs deeply, squeezing his eyes shut. Of course, it had to happen this way.

                To be a proper heir to the financial giant that _is_ his company, he has to get married. It shouldn’t come as a shock; it certainly didn’t to him, not at first, but when his family delivered the news to him, he realized then that there was simply no hope for his relationship with Naegi. _It’s simple, really. The process won’t be difficult in the least._ He tells himself that, but it can’t possibly be true.

                There’s gut-wrenching pain constricting him. He doesn’t _want_ to do this; he’s never _wanted_ to hurt Naegi in this sense, but his family’s company has to come before any of his own desires and he’s damn well aware of that. There’s no escaping this, no matter how he looks at it. His blue eyes slowly open and he stares out the nearby window, watching the sidewalk, waiting to see the brunette boy pass by the window and turn up the walkway. Togami dreads that moment; part of him tells him to bail, the other tells him that he absolutely must carry on with this.

                It’s something that cannot be avoided.

                When he spots Naegi through the blinds walking at a slow, almost mechanical gait, Togami hesitates before getting up from the couch. It shouldn’t be this difficult for him to stand, it shouldn’t be this painful for him to slowly pace towards the door and wait, but it’s proving almost impossible for him to even consider what he’s about to do right now. The immense agony he feels drags him down like a pair of ankle weights.

                He stands at the door, lingering near it with his hand outstretched towards the handle. He waits. Naegi hasn’t rang the bell yet; it’s strange, he should have made it to the door by this point. The latter must know that something is amiss, that something terrible is about to befall the both of them, and he absolutely must be just as hesitant to signal his arrival as Togami is to say what needs to be said. When the bell finally sounds, Togami whips the door open and the two stare at each other.

                It’s too quiet for comfort. Naegi hardly offers a “hello”; as Togami backs away from the door and Naegi spins on his heels to shut it, he comes to stand behind the brunette, and though he opens his mouth to speak he cannot force the words out. The tension in the air is thick and constricting. Togami wishes that he doesn’t have to bother with this conversation, that they can stay together, that he doesn’t _have_ to marry someone he’ll never desire even half as much as he desires Naegi’s company, but none of his wishes come true.

                Naegi turns around at a snaillike pace and faces Togami. The two look at each other for a mere second, but the look in Naegi’s green eyes signify that he is _positive_ that something is amiss with the two of them, and Togami can no longer bear to look at his almost-former boyfriend. Instead, his eyes flick to the side and he finds himself gazing at a potted plant as he states somberly, “We need to break up.”

                He hears the soft gasp that escapes Naegi and crosses his arms over his chest. Silence.

                The other’s voice cracks. “What… what did I do?”

                Togami forces himself to look at Naegi. It’s clear that he doesn’t want to, but he does it, and he doesn’t understand why. The blonde spots the beginnings of tears forming and it almost, almost causes him to look away again, but he holds his ground. “Nothing.”

                “Nothing? Then –”

                Togami cuts him off. “To be a proper heir, I have to get married. That’s that.” He’s amazed he can keep his voice relatively cold and calm; the iciness, of course, seems to offend Naegi. The latter continually moves his lips as if he’s trying to form works that will never be spoken between them, words that will never be heard, words that are too sharp to be put into sentences and words that will utterly make everything worse. Both of their worlds are crashing down all at once, leaving the two of them squashed beneath rubble.

                “You’re saying that… that the damn _company_ means more to you than _I_ do?!” Once the tears slide down his cheeks and the dark marks streak his skin as a result, Togami clenches his fists and drops his arms down to his sides. _Of course I’m not saying that, you simpleton._ He thinks, but in a way, he sort-of is.

                The silence is long and awkward. Neither of the two knows how to respond; Togami wants to grab Naegi and hold him tightly and tell him how he really feels, but the words won’t come forth. They’re lost, lingering between them just like everything else. By this point, both of them have glanced away. It takes at least two minutes, perhaps three, maybe even four long and horrid minutes, for Togami to finally manage,

                “You couldn’t even begin to understand how important family business is.” His sharp and curt tone, surprisingly, catches him off-guard. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Naegi glower at him whilst his shoulders quiver violently from the strength of his sobbing. Abruptly, Naegi whirls around, throws the door open, and dashes out. After a single moment’s pause, Togami slams the door in frustration, pressing his forehead to the wood and squeezing his eyes shut.

                He hasn’t cried in years, he realizes, as his heart finally breaks and the feeling of loneliness finally sinks in.

                


End file.
